


We are Jaspenor

by Sybiline37



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Jasper Frost n'est pas le genre d'homme facile à surprendre, généralement il a toujours toutes les cartes en main. Seulement, quand une journaliste menace son bonheur avec Eleanor, il ne sait pas quoi faire …Doit – il agir comme un salaud pour protéger encore une fois celle qu'il aime ? Demander l'aide de James ? Dire la vérité à Eleanor sur la journaliste ?Il est perdu mais il sait une chose : il ne veut pas reproduire les erreurs du passé alors qu'il est heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.





	We are Jaspenor

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai adoré la saison 3 de The Royals de bout en bout, seulement je ne pense pas que le couple Jasper/ Eleanor avait besoin de drama supplémentaire avec ce qui s'est passé dans les deux premières saisons. Ils étaient heureux pour une fois et il a fallut que Robert gâche tout !   
> Cet OS montre comment j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent entre Jasper et Eleanor !

Jasper avait l'impression d'étouffer : comment avait – il pu être aussi naïf et croire qu'il pourrait être heureux avec Eleanor ?   
Et plus inquiétant, comment cette journaliste pouvait-elle être au courant ?   
Ils étaient discrets, malgré l'exposition médiatique permanente de la princesse, à moins que la fuite ne vienne de l'intérieur du palais ?   
Après tout, Robert, le frère aîné d'Eleanor miraculeusement vivant, n'avait pas caché sa désapprobation quant à leur relation. Le garde du corps ne savait pas s'il pouvait se fier à lui comparé à Liam, qui était devenu un de ses plus proches amis.   
Jasper devait prendre une décision : céder au chantage ou trouver un moyen de faire taire la journaliste …   
La tentation d'agir comme un salaud envers Eleanor pour la protéger était tentant, mais ça serait reproduire les erreurs du passé. Et il ne voulait plus blesser la femme qu'il aimait.   
Peut être existait – il une autre solution ?   
Le garde du corps décida de se rendre dans le bureau de James Hill, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son supérieur. Après tout, il l'avait aidé à reconquérir le cœur de la princesse alors que c'était loin d'être gagné.   
Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer en trombe avant même d'avoir eu une réponse.   
\- J'ai un problème !  
\- Comme c'est étonnant, je t'écoute mon garçon, répondit James Hill sur un ton blasé.   
Jasper entama son récit en n'omettant aucun détail : cette confession eut le mérite de le soulager d'une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant et encore moins de demander des conseils.   
\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?  
\- Je te suggère d'aller en discuter avec la princesse. Elle est tout aussi concernée par ce chantage que toi et pendant ce temps-là, je vais chercher des information sur la journaliste.   
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il savait qu'il n'était plus tout seul pour gérer ce problème.   
Il quitta le bureau de Hill pour prendre la direction de la chambre d'Eleanor, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Être honnête avec sa petite amie.   
Seulement, il avait peur de sa réaction, il avait peur que la menace de la journaliste ne la fasse retomber dans la drogue. Il entra dans la chambre avant de se figer, subjugué par la beauté d'Eleanor.   
Celle-ci tenait contre elle un cadeau, elle semblait nerveuse, ce qui la rendit encore plus adorable aux yeux de Jasper.   
\- Salut, tu m'as manqué ! Ou est-ce que tu étais ?  
Le jeune homme déglutit alors qu'elle lui sautait au cou, il respira son parfum tout en luttant contre le désir qui s'éveillait en lui. Mais il devait rester concentré, trouver le courage de lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec la journaliste.   
\- Tu vas bien ? Jasper, parle-moi !  
\- Je … je venais de terminer ton cadeau avec Sara Alice quand une journaliste est venue me voir. Elle sait pour notre relation et elle menace de la révéler publiquement ! J'ai paniqué donc j'ai été voir Hill. Il est parti à la chasse aux renseignements mais j'ai peur que ça retombe sur toi … sur ta famille, confessa le garde du corps d'une seule traite.   
Eleanor relâcha légèrement Jasper avant de pousser un long soupir, elle n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que ça. Surtout que la princesse pensait savoir qui était la journaliste en question et elle ne compte pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.   
\- Je me doutais que l'on aurait du mal à garder notre relation secrète, les journalistes finissent toujours par être au courant. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi se cacher ? Coupons-lui l'herbe sous le pied! Je vais dire au monde entier que Jasper Frost, ancien escroc et garde du corps de mon frère, est mon petit ami répondit la princesse avec un grand sourire malicieux.  
\- Tu es sérieuse ? Mais qu'est-ce que Robert va dire ? Et la Reine !   
\- Jasper, c'est ma vie privée! Donc je décide de ce que je révèle ou pas, nous sommes heureux ensemble. Et nous sommes les Jaspenor !   
La princesse coupa son petit ami avant même qu'il ait pu lui répondre par un long baiser. 

 

FIN


End file.
